This new spray carnation cultivar originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Ministar" being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for the propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for spray carnation uses. This sport was discovered by me at Stuttgart, West Germany, in 1981 and was selected for propagation because of its medium sized, bright and clear yellow blooms and the likelihood of its being a worthwhile addition to the commercial field of miniature carnations. Propagation of this new plant was carried on by me and under my instructions at Stuttgart, West Germany, by means of cuttings and continued propagation in that manner through several generations demonstrated that the new plant retains the characteristics of the original discovery and also that the new plant had a very fast growing habit and a very good year around production of blooms. The successive generations of this new plant have demonstrated that all of these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.